


him..........the fresh leg wizard......

by tautochrying



Category: leg wizard chronicles
Genre: Character Death, Crime, Legs, Other, alley way crimes, spoiler its the trashcan he died, trash can violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tautochrying/pseuds/tautochrying





	him..........the fresh leg wizard......

the woman sits in the office shaking, and who could blame her after what shed been through. the day had been long and tiring, and to think the journey had just began.

she remembers the incident vividly.

upon waking up she found the fridge empty, but she had to eat *something*. after weighing the options she settled on heading out to the store.  
as if to add on to the days beginning catastrophe, her cars tires were slashed. who couldve done this? more importantly; why?

  
the walk to the store was the longest thirty minutes of her life. it seemed like no on was on the sidewalk, like the entire world was asleep. but yet, the sounds of life lingered... the faint tap of feet on the hot pavement.

the feeling of the air surrounded her, encasing her in a blanket of discontent. it was panic inducing, to the point she was sure she was insane. maybe it would be over soon, the store was in her sight after all.

  
every time she looked in the direction of the noise, nothing was in sight.. odd  
it was only when she went to inspect the fifth occurrence of this noise that she met her fate. out of the shadows behind her, a man emerged. the faint tap of his feet calling her attention once more.. she turned around.

  
the sight was terrifying, the creature kicked over a trash can and began running at her. she, however, was just fast enough to escape him. she kept running until she stumbled into the police station, frantically explaining what happened.

  
and thats how she ended up here, shaking in the office of a police man, waiting silently.

  
"maam, would you be okay to draw the culprit?" a man asked, handing her a pen and paper when she nodded. she wasnt artistic, but she would manage

 

the case was never solved. they never found the man who chased her. but the image she drew remained, frightening the citizens of the town who wondered whether or not they would encounter him....


End file.
